


Touch of the hand, beat of the soul

by LadyOxymoron



Series: Submission Verse [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Feelings, Gentle Dom Magnus Bane, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Riding, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Alec Lightwood, Subspace, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOxymoron/pseuds/LadyOxymoron
Summary: Magnus plays Alec like an instrument and Alec lets him.Magnus plays at his leisure, pushing the right keys, pulling the right strings, creating a unique tune made of gasps and low moans, never allowing Alec to reach his highest notes.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Submission Verse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/888252
Comments: 12
Kudos: 182





	Touch of the hand, beat of the soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TOBY! <3 <3 I hope you're having a fantastic day! <3
> 
> I did not think I would ever update this series but you inspired me and supported me every step of the way and I'm grateful every day for your friendship. <3 <3
> 
> Tbh, I did not think I would finish this in time and I'd started something else for you but here we are. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy. <3 <3

Magnus walks toward the bedroom, making sure to straighten his posture before stepping past the threshold. 

Anticipation has his cock already hard against his zipper but he takes his time to admire the exquisite sight his Alexander makes. He doesn't think he will ever tire to look at Alec. Seeing him naked and gracefully poised on his knees, waiting for him, never fails to take Magnus’ breath away. 

The mere thought that a strong, willful man like Alec would willingly submit to him is enough to spin Magnus' world over its axis, as earth-shattering now as it was the first time.

Alec is so beautiful like this. His back is straight, his knees are spread apart exactly how Magnus has taught him, his head is bowed down. He's keeping perfect form as he waits for Magnus' orders and his willing submission is Magnus’ most cherished gift, second only to the love Alec bestows on him. 

Magnus swears to himself every day he will never take this precious gift for granted, never betray the trust Alec is putting in his hands. 

Truth be told, if Alec asked, Magnus would willingly kneel for him. He doesn't think there is anything Magnus wouldn’t give to him. But Alec, strong, sweet Alec wants to give himself to Magnus. He _needs_ to give himself to Magnus and even after all this time, sometimes the very notion shakes Magnus to the core. The very thought Alec trusts him so blindly makes Magnus' heart flutter, each time. 

Magnus does not strictly think of himself as a sadist and, in truth, when he plays with Alec, he doesn’t take pleasure in the simple act of inflicting pain. What really gives him pleasure is how Alec is willing to bear it for him. How Alec offers his pleasure for Magnus to take, give, and deny at his leisure.

He walks toward his Alexander, trying to gauge his needs, pondering the demeanor to assume and shifting into his persona. Fulfilling Alec’s needs is of the utmost importance to Magnus and he will do his best to give Alec everything he needs. Whether it is a stern order, a firm hold on his hair, a soft touch, proud praise, Magnus will make sure to give it to him. 

“Eyes on me, Alexander.”

Alec’s head snaps up, eyes locking with Magnus’. Anticipation tenses every line of his body and _by Lilith,_ the look of devotion and love in his eyes is almost enough to unmake Magnus. 

Magnus hums in approval, hand reaching out and brushing a strand of hair off Alec’s forehead before sliding through the soft locks in a gentle caress. 

Alec’s eyes flutter close, body trembling slightly under the touch and Magnus doesn't have the heart to enforce his previous order.

He trails his hand down Alec’s neck and up to his cheek, stroking the fine cheekbone until Alec’s eyes are on him again. 

“That’s it, darling,” he says, tracing Alec’s lips with his thumb. “I want to take my pleasure from this pretty mouth of yours. Would you like that?”

Alec licks his lips, eyes darting from Magnus’ face to his cock and back again. “I would.”

Magnus cups Alec's cheek, his free hand already going to the fastening of his own belt, skin tingling with anticipation. “Such a good boy,” he says and revels in the way Alec's breath catches. 

Alec _glows_ under the praise. There is no other word to describe it. He soaks all the praise and glows with pride as if he's been waiting his whole life to be Magnus’ good boy, to be told he's good enough. 

The thought loosens several threads of emotion within Magnus' chest but he does his best to stay in character for Alec’s sake, afraid to pull at any of those threads and unravel the whole skein.

He pushes the wave of emotion back and resumes unfastening his pants, anticipation crawling under his skin as Alec eyes hungrily his now exposed cock. He watches as Alec settles between his legs, mouth parting to take him in, breath quickening as Magnus’ fingers wrap around his own cock and bring it to Alec's lips.

The first flick of Alec’s tongue over his slit sends hot streaks of pleasure down Magnus’ spine. He stifles back the moan crawling up his throat as Alec’s tongue slides around the head and down to lavish the underside of his cock but he's unable to hold it in when, at last, Alec takes him fully into his mouth. 

It takes all Magnus has to not start pushing and fucking Alec’s mouth right away and he has to force himself still as Alec’s head bobs up and down his cock, taking him almost all the way in and occasionally teasing him with the swipe of his tongue. 

"Your _mouth,_ " Magnus says, fingers tightening around Alec's hair because Alec’s mouth, the way it stretches around his cock is enough to drive any man to insanity, Magnus thinks. 

He starts to lose control of his hips, starting to push steadily in and out, the fingers of his right hand weaving through Alec’s hair and keeping him there. He doesn't bother to stifle the sounds of appreciation that are tumbling off his lips as he fucks Alec’s mouth with everything he has, wanting to let Alec know how much he’s enjoying himself.

In a surprising bout of lucidity, Magnus considers spending himself down Alec’s throat but as incredibly appealing as that sounds, he has other plans. He's planning to sink down into Alec’s body, to hear him gasp and moan and beg as Magnus fucks himself on his cock, to find out how many exquisite sounds he can draw out of Alec. 

It takes all he has to tighten his grip on Alec’s hair and pull his head back, sliding out of his mouth with a groan.

“Magnus?” Alec’s voice is raspy, his eyes are a little unfocused.

Magnus waits until he is sure his voice is steady enough. “You took that so well, sweetheart, but now I need you to stand.”

There is a question in Alec’s eyes but he doesn't voice it. It takes him a while to get steady on his legs, eyes on Magnus, waiting for further instruction.

Magnus pushes his pants all the way down, vanishing them together with the rest of his clothing, taking in the desire in Alec’s eyes as he follows his every movement. 

He points toward the bed. "On your back, love. Arms above your head and legs spread open."

Alec makes a small sound in the back of his throat and places himself as instructed and Magnus takes a few moments to admire the beauty of the man in front of him, so strong and powerful yet eagerly waiting for whatever Magnus wants to give him. 

Magnus walks close and runs his fingers down the expanse of Alec’s chest and Alec’s body goes taut with what Magnus knows is need and anticipation. With a slow smile, he straddles Alec’s waist and a shudder runs through them both as Alec’s cock rubs against his ass.

And then Magnus gets to work on creating his masterpiece. He tastes Alec’s skin with slow brushes of his tongue, marks it with the scrape of his teeth, maps it with the tip of his fingers. He plants kisses and bite marks all over the canvas Alec is playing out for him: his arms above his head, gripping the headboard like it’s his lifeline. The ridges of the wood must be digging into his palms but Alec doesn’t seem to mind, not with the way he’s moaning, not with the way his body is arching up and asking for more. 

“So beautiful,” Magnus murmurs, enjoying the way Alec’s _keens_ at the praise. 

Magnus is burning with his own need and yet he takes the time to go slow, wanting to savor every second of it. He reaches out and wraps his hand around Alec’s cock. He moves his hand slowly, his grip tight enough to be pleasurable but not enough to be _quite_ what Alec needs. 

Alec lets out a low whine and starts to move his hips, chasing Magnus touch. 

“Keep still, Alexander,” Magnus says, placing his hand over Alec’s hip to still him. 

“Come on, Magnus,” Alec says and he already sounds so wrecked Magnus wants to _ruin_ him.

“Not yet,” Magnus says, reaching out and smoothing Alec’s damp hair off his forehead in a little gesture meant to take away some of the sting of his denial. “There are still so many things I want to do to you, darling. You be good a little longer for me and I may even let you come when I’ll be done.”

Alec lets out a low, guttural moan and his eyes flutter close, his muscles straining against Magnus’ hand. “Magnus, I need-”

“Oh but you don’t _need_ to come, Alexander. You _want_ it.” Magnus punctuates his words with a slow stroke that has Alec’s whole body tremble. 

“You have to let me,” Alec rasps out, no doubt referring to Magnus’ previous treat. 

“Do not forget I own your pleasure, Alexander.” Magnus pitches his voice low, dropping it to the tone he knows it affects Alec so much. “And not a drop of it will be spilled before I say so. Now, I need you to be still for me. Can you do that?”

There is no mistaking the shiver of arousal wrecking Alec’s body. His breath comes out faster and his eyes snap open and focus on Magnus and, _by Lilith_ , how Magnus loves to see him like this, quivering and panting in anticipation, welcoming the sweet torture of denial.

Alec swallows and clears his throat. “I can.”

Magnus reaches out and cups the back of Alec’s head, fingers closing around a fistful of hair and pulling, exposing the line of Alec’s neck and trailing it with his tongue. “I thought so.”

Alec’s body arches up and his hand loses its hold on the headboard and after some thought, Magnus decides to take it easy on Alec and summons their favorite ropes. He trails them down the length of Alec’s chest, across his hip and relishes the way Alec’s muscle quiver in their wake. 

Magnus takes his time securing Alec’s ankles and wrists to the loops at each end of the bed and starts to play Alec’s body like an instrument. He plays Alec like an instrument and Alec lets him. Magnus plays at his leisure, pushing the right keys, pulling the right strings, creating a unique tune made of gasps, low moans, whispered pleas, never allowing Alec to reach his highest notes.

Alec writhes and arches and begs as Magnus brings him to the edge and then forces him to come down, unfulfilled. His cock twitches in Magnus’ hand as his pleas are met with a low, _“Not yet, darling._ ”

Magnus plays with Alec but keeps his eyes on him at all times, trusting him to use his safeword should things get too intense but wanting to make sure nonetheless because no matter the role he’s playing, his Alexander’s safety and enjoyment are all that matters to him.

When Alec’s pleas start to reach a new level of desperation, Magnus knows it’s time to allow him his hard-earned release. If he has to be honest with himself, he’s not sure _he_ can wait much longer either.

He lets go of Alec’s cock and Alec’s hips arch off the mattress. 

“ _Please,_ ” Alec sobs.

“Easy, sweetheart,” Magnus murmurs, hands smoothing down Alec’s sides. “I’ve got you.” 

Magnus summons the lube and drizzles some into his own cupped palm, reaching down to smooth it over the length of Alec’s cock.

Alec’s eyes clamp shut, as if Alec is keeping himself from losing all control, which won’t do because Magnus wants to make Alec come completely undone, craves each and every sound that will spill from Alec’s lips.

Any other day, Magnus would make sure to make Alec watch as he gets himself ready. He’d make Alec watch him fuck himself on his own fingers until he’s writhing and Alec is a desperate mess.

Not today. Not when Magnus has been pushing his own endurance to its limits. 

He whispers the needed incantation under his breath, shivering as he feels the familiar magic opening him up, stretching him until he’s ready to take Alec. 

When he’s done, Magnus props himself up with one hand and lifts himself up on one knee, raising himself just enough that he’s hovering over Alec’s cock. He uses his free hand to grab the base of Alec’s cock and line it up to his own entrance.

“ _God_ ,” Alec rasps out as Magnus starts to sink down on him. “Fuck, Magnus, please.”

Alec tries to push all the way in and Magnus slaps the side of his thigh. “Slow down,” he says, trying to keep the strain out of his voice. He reaches out and takes Alec’s chin in a gentle grip, forcing eye contact. “I need you to be good and still for me a little longer, Alexander.”

Alec’s response is wordless, halfway between a whine and a low sound of agreement and Magnus knows he means it. His muscles are straining against the bonds and he’s clearly fighting the urge to move again but he’s nodding, helpless until Magnus decides he’s had enough. 

“That’s my good boy,” Magnus murmurs, never stingy of the praise Alec craves. 

He slowly sinks down, enveloping Alec’s inch by inch, feeling Alec’s cock stretch him, fill him and they’re both gasping and Magnus is fighting the urge to start moving right away, to start fucking himelf on Alec’s cock with the abandon they’re both craving. 

Alec’s head is tipped back and Magnus focuses on the line of his throat, on the bob of his Adam’s apple when he swallows and he always looks so good like this, so beautiful at Magnus’ mercy. 

Finally, Alec is all the way inside him and Magnus is trembling with the effort of keeping still. They both are. 

Magnus’ hands settle on Alec’s chest as he rolls his hips, slowly, drawing a low moan out of Alec. “Alexander,” he says, voice catching as the head of Alec’s cock brushes against his prostate. “Gods, darling, you feel so good.”

“Magnus, Magnus, Magnus,” Alec’s chants, his voice cracking at the end. 

Magnus brushes his hand over the slight swell of Alec’s stomach and Alec lets out a low whimper. “Tell me what you need, sweetheart.”

“ _Fuck_ , please,” Alec says and he’s slurring his words now. 

Magnus answers with another roll of his hips. He starts to move leisurely, slowly rocking back and forth in small movements that have Alec whining again. 

"What do you want, Alexander?" He asks, still keeping up the slow drag of his hips. "Do you want me to fuck myself on your cock?"

"God, _yes_ ," Alec says, hips snapping up, once. 

And Magnus doesn't have the heart to drag it out much longer. He doesn't _want_ to drag it out longer, not when he's made himself wait so long he's burning up with need. 

He pulls himself up and uses his hands to steady himself against Alec's chest and then pushes back down on him, drawing a gasp from both Alec and himself. He eases up again and then stops teasing and starts riding Alec properly, with purpose. 

Alec moans and all Magnus can do is ride him and watch him, watch his beautiful face scrunched up with need and pleasure.

Magnus knows Alec is not going to last much longer. He knows _Magnus_ himself is not going to last much longer. "You may come when I do, sweetheart," he pants. 

Alec moans, loud and unashamed as Magnus picks up the pace. "Pleaseplease, _god,_ please," he says. "Fuck, Magnus, please let me touch you."

And Magnus can't resist him, not when he needs Alec's touch just as much. He whispers a low incantation and Alec's bonds snap open.

Alec gasps at the newfound freedom but he's quick to recover from the suddenness of it. He's clumsy at first, like he can't decide what he wants to touch first. His hands run across Magnus' thighs, up to his ass and he slides one of them between their bodies, moaning as he feels and traces the base of his own cock, the stretch of Magnus' rim around it.

Then his hands roam across Magnus's back, across his shoulders, across the muscles of his biceps. At last, one of them settles around Magnus' hip and the fingers of the other one wrap around Magnus' cock and Magnus feels white hot streaks of pleasure skitter across his body at the touch.

Alec strokes him and Magnus rides him faster, so fast Alec's touch is messy and uncoordinated and perfect.

Alec is meeting his every thrust with the snap of his hips now and Magnus can feel his whole body tighten as the orgasm builds and builds and builds. 

And then he's coming and his entire world narrows to the orgasm coursing through him like a wave. His body stills and his brain threatens to shut off as waves of pleasure wreck him but Alec keeps up the pace, fucking into him urgently, until he's coming too, his voice hoarse as he shouts Magnus's name.

When Magnus comes back to, Alec is still trembling with the intensity of his orgasm and low whimpers are slipping past his lips and no matter how many times they've played, Magnus still feels like the luckiest man on earth to be allowed to witness the beauty that Alec coming undone is.

He climbs up and gathers Alec in his arms, needing the closeness just as much as Alec does, needing to dish out the praise just as much as Alec needs to hear it.

He soothes a hand through Alec's damp hair. "I've got you, love," he murmurs. "I've got you."

Alec shifts closer and sighs contentedly against the hollow of Magnus' throat and Magnus just lets him be, aware of how intense an orgasm can be after such a long game of tease and denial, aware of how under it can pull you. 

He holds Alec and keeps whispering low praise into his hair until he feels Alec stir in his embrace. He feels Alec pull slightly back until his face is in Magnus' line of vision and it’s one of the most beautiful things Magnus has ever seen.

"Welcome back," Magnus murmurs, his fingers ghosting over Alec's cheek. 

Alec nuzzles into the touch. "Hi," he says, voice hoarse, his eyes still slightly unfocused. 

"How are you feeling?"

"Fantastic," Alec whispers.

Magnus lets out a low hum of assent. "Yes, you were, darling," he says, delighted to hear Alec's huff of breath against his skin as he laughs quietly.

"Love you," Alec says through a yawn. 

"I love you too, sweetheart," Magnus answers, pulling the blanket up and helping Alec lie down against the pillows. "Now rest."

Magnus knows he will need to make sure Alec is properly hydrated but right now he wants to give him some more time within his own head, knowing how much Alec craves the quiet that their scenes bring him.

As if on cue, Alec closes his eyes and lets out a tiny pleased noise and moments like this are an additional reminder of why it's worth it. To give Alec the peace and calm he deserves. 

Alec's breath evens out and Magnus watches him as he sleeps, a fierce surge of protectiveness coursing through his body as he runs his fingers up Alec's arms, across the length of his neck.

As Magnus traces the edges of Alec's deflect rune, he can't help but think how good a collar would look around Alec's throat and he has to stifle a gasp at the thought. The image is sudden and unexpected and the thought of _Magnus'_ collar against Alec's throat takes Magnus' breath away.

The thought that Alec would willingly wear a sign of Magnus' claim loosens something inside of Magnus' chest and makes it rattle against Magnus’ ribcage and he has to briefly close his eyes at the intensity of his own feelings.

Maybe he will bring it up to Alec someday but for now he pushes the thought to the back of his mind and holds Alec tighter.

Alec sleeps, trusting Magnus to be here for him. 

And there's no other place Magnus would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> To Toby, I hope you liked the gift YOU inspired. <3 <3 
> 
> To everyone else, thank you for reading. :)
> 
> (if you want to say hi, you can find me on twitter and tumblr with the same handle)


End file.
